Beating
by Morgian H. Stone
Summary: Una tarde más en el 221B de Baker Street.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son creación de Arthur Conan Doyle y en cierta medida, ahora mismo son propiedad de la BBC. Yo solo los uso para pervertir mi mente :)

.-."

**Beating**

"Oh I thought I felt my heart beating

Well I thought I'd never know that feeling"

El día era tranquilo, mucho más de lo que usualmente solía ser. Ello por tanto no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera cierta anormalidad. Sherlock estaba tirado en el sofá boca arriba, con su pijama azul y su rostro cubierto por el cojín de la Union Jack. Llevaba colocado sobre su cara desde el mismo momento en que John se lo había lanzado desde la butaca para que se callase. Asombrosamente, lo había mantenido en silencio de esa forma casi diez minutos.

El doctor disfrutaba de esa efímera paz actualizando su blog con el último caso de la semana pasada. Habían bajado bastante el ritmo de trabajo, cosa que no dejaba de sonarle extraño. Sobre todo porque Sherlock no paraba de quejarse de que se aburría a pesar de no querer tomar más casos. A cada momento, a cada segundo, de hecho a veces en medio de las historias más interesantes, lograba oírle decir tímidamente… "_Estoy aburrido John_".

Él sabía la verdadera naturaleza de esa frase. Lo que realmente demandaba el irrespetuoso detective no era un caso más interesante, ni una nueva prueba, ni algún acertijo. No. Para Sherlock la frase de "_estoy aburrido_" era el típico, "tengo frío" de una chica cualquiera que pide que la abracen, la besen, la toquen, de esa forma tan absurda, pero que da resultado.

John lo entendía, y no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia las primitivas maneras de pedir afecto de Sherlock. Al principio le correspondía al segundo. En cuanto comprendió su lenguaje no tan secreto, se apresuraba a besarlo, a acariciarlo, llevarlo a la cama, al sofá a la mesa o donde se encontraran y a hacerlo suyo. Pero últimamente, debido a alguna rencilla que tenía guardada (no lavar los platos, olvidar comprar la leche de vuelta, llegar a las tantas sin dar una explicación para no preocuparlo…), se dedicaba a hacerlo sufrir. No es que disfrutara con ello, que realmente también, sino que le encantaba mirarlo fruncir el ceño y farfullar por lo bajo cual niño pequeño al que le han negado un helado.

Pero ese día Sherlock parecía no reaccionar. Diez minutos, diez minutos de reloj, contados uno por uno con las manecillas de ese reloj sobre la pared. Así no había quien se concentrara con nada. Estaba empezando a pensar en ceder cuando sintió sobre su cara el mismo cojín que el había tirado antes a su compañero de piso.

Se giró enfadado y lo vio todavía tumbado, como si ese ataque no hubiera provenido de él.

-Me aburro John.

El aludido lo miró con cierto enojo, ciertamente era su mascota. Iba cuando él quería, sin importar qué, aunque intentara resistirse. Se odiaba un poco por ello, esa frase sonaba al silbido que uno le hace a un perro para que se acerque corriendo y meneando la cola, exactamente como en su caso. John H. Watson hacía tiempo que no sabía lo que era el orgullo propio, con ese hombre nunca tuvo el placer de hacer uso de él nunca realmente.

Y entonces la situación da un giro.

-Por favor.

El médico tarda en reaccionar. Eso parece Sherlock pidiendo algo de forma normal. No, no puede ser, habrá escuchado mal. Simples jugadas de su mente cansada por el trabajo en la clínica, los casos, y el cuidar de su narcisista compañero, solo eso.

-Me aburro en serio John, por favor. No me hagas decirlo más veces.- Y entonces se gira en el sofá dándole la espalda. Nadie diría que está pidiendo atención cuando con su cuerpo indica todo lo contrario, pareciera que quiere que lo dejen en paz.

Pero solo John tiene la capacidad para entender todo aquello. Dándole la espalda, ignorándole de alguna manera, le está suplicando.

Si Irene Addler estuviera allí podría reírse en la cara de Sherlock por un año. Él decía que no había suplicado en su vida, podía ser verdad. Pero más de uno podía creer con toda justificación que en aquellos meses en los que habían iniciado ese tipo de relación más estrecha que la de simples amigos, Sherlock había suplicado una y otra vez todo el tiempo, cubriendo de sobra el resto de su vida que había pasado sin suplicar por nada.

John sonríe, lo observa, tiene muy claro lo que va a hacer, no hace falta pensar. Se levanta intentando aparentar pesadez, pero lo cierto es que él también estaría dispuesto a suplicar si hiciera falta por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Llega hasta el sofá y pasa su mano entre los rizos negros de Sherlock haciendo que él suelte todo el aire de pronto y se estremezca. Probablemente él está sufriendo en su interior por ser tan débil al toque del médico, John no lo sabe, pero le gusta imaginar que sí.

Lo gira poniéndolo boca arriba y se encuentra con su mirada desafiante, sus ojos verdes claros. Todo el mundo piensa que son azules, pero no los han vista de cerca, no como él. Sí, a simple vista parecen ser de un azul tenue, pero si te acercas puedes ver motas amarillas casi doradas cubriendo un fondo verde muy claro, haciendo que te confundas si no lo observas bien.

Pero John lo ha mirado una y mil veces, sabe como es, tanto como persona como físicamente, y aún así no deja de descubrir cosas, una tras otra, sorprendiéndose, enfadándose, riendo. Como aquella vez que descubrió que sin motivo aparente lo gatos suelen acercarse a él a ronronear, cosas de ese tipo y más le quedan por saber, y tiene la intención de descubrirlo todo y más. Si él le deja.

Se arrodilla a su lado y pasa su mano libre por su mejilla. Él parece querer en ese momento parecerse a su hermano "el témpano de hielo", pero no lo consigue, él sabe que no lo consigue pero lo intenta, es lo único que le queda, intentar recoger algo de su orgullo perdido hace unos meses en la cama de su habitación cuando admitió frente a su John que muy probablemente pudiera estar, lo que la gente mundana consideraba, enamorado. Eso no quería decir que creyera en ese sentimiento. Simplemente eran un cúmulo de hormonas, unidas a reacciones químicas que tarde o temprano acababan tocando a todas las personas quisieran estas o no. Así mismo se lo explicó a John con su mirada de científico algo loco. Él rio, rio mucho y durante mucho rato para acabar besándolo sin permiso, tampoco lo necesitaba.

Recordando ese momento se acercó a sus labios una vez más, dilatando el momento de cerrar los ojos. Le encantaba observar la mirada de perdido que aún ponía él cuando estaban tan cerca. Y lo besó, lento, con calma, no había prisas, al menos no ese día. Movía sus labios con tanta parsimonia que estaba empezando a enervar a Sherlock, quien rápidamente se lo hizo notar acelerando el ritmo, tomando el control durante un leve minuto antes de que John se separara de él. Se levantó para no tardar en ponerse encima suyo sobre ese sofá. Daba gracias a que a la señora Hudson le gustaran los muebles anchos y cómodos.

Intentó no aplastarlo con su peso, pero era difícil con Sherlock acercándolo más y más a él, pasando sus manos por su espalda, colándolas por la camisa a medio desabrochar. Y se besaban, devorándose, como si de ese beso dependiera la vida del otro. La calma se alejó rápidamente, en el mismo momento en que John rodó su boca desde sus labios hasta su cuello, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de su compañero.

-John…- Susurraba Sherlock, siempre lo hacía, decía su nombre una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco. Nunca acababa de comprender qué narices hacían ellos dos en ese tipo de relación. Para empezar eran hombres, segundo, él era más mayor que él, sin reparar en el hecho de que Sherlock había sido un ser completamente asexuado hasta que le conoció, o así mismo se había denominado él, aunque reconoció que siempre había sentido mayor interés hacia los hombres.

De repente escuchan la puerta de abajo abrirse. La señora Hudson habrá vuelto de alguna compra, cabe la posibilidad de que suba y los descubra _in fraganti_. John para e intenta levantarse, pero Sherlock lo agarra del brazo y lo hace caer sobre él, sintiendo sus cuerpos pegados, sin poder ya resistirse a aquello.

-Vayamos a la habitación, allí al menos sí que no entrará.

Sherlock lo mira con cierta desaprobación, pero no se quejará en ese momento, no ahora que ha conseguido que John por fin le haga caso. Además tampoco importa donde, está bien para variar de vez en cuando hacerlo en una cama.

Así que John se levanta y lo sigue Sherlock arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación de este último. Sí, qué más dará donde sea, ya lo han hecho sobre la alfombra, las butacas, el sofá, la mesa de la cocina, la encimera, el escritorio…

Teniendo en cuenta que es la habitación de Sherlock, él debería ser el "anfitrión" de alguna forma. Pero esos formalismos no cuentan con el médico. En cuanto se abre la puerta pasa sin importarle nada y se tira en la cama, esperándolo. Es John quien se encarga de cerrarla con pestillo, de correr las cortinas… al fin y al cabo, aunque esté cerca la noche sigue habiendo bastante luz.

Finalmente lo mira, sobre la cama, ansioso, como siempre. Sherlock es demandante y da el cien por cien en todo, no solo en sus casos.

Se abalanza sobre él, besándolo otra vez, recorriendo con su boca cada parte de su cuerpo que la camisa del pijama mal abrochada le permite. Se la quita, al igual que le va quitando toda su ropa con la mayor rapidez posible y Sherlock, como si aquello fuera una competición, hace lo mismo, le rompe los botones bajo la mirada de reprobación de John, una que no le importa. Le tiene avisado que no le gusta que lleve botones porque son un auténtico martirio para quitar y John, de alguna forma, lo ha asumido como culpa suya. Increíble el poder de Sherlock Holmes, te hace creer que la culpa es tuya por llevar camisa con algo tan inocente como unos botones.

La ropa cae desperdigada por esa habitación, de repente desaparece. Entonces Sherlock sonríe. A John le encanta verlo sonreír tan sinceramente, solo para él, nadie más. Pondría la mano en el fuego por el hecho de que nadie lo ha visto sonreír como él. Con los ojos brillantes y llenos de diversión.

Abre un cajón de la mesilla y saca un pequeño bote de lubricante. Sin mucha preocupación se embadurna los dedos y los acerca a su entrada, notando la estrechez en su primer dedo, pensando en el momento en que ese dedo sea sustituido por él. Y Sherlock solo sabe gemir y pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez _"John, John, John…"_

Entonces deja caer su cara sobre su erección y empieza a lamerlo, arrancando el primer grito de placer de esa velada. La señora Hudson debe haberlo oído, como debe haberlos oído en otras ocasiones más de una vez, pero no les importa.

Su cabeza sube y baja por el miembro de Sherlock mientras ya son dos los dedos que se introducen en él con el mismo ritmo. Sabe que lo está llevando al límite, que como siempre, está haciéndolo disfrutar como nunca, que lo hace preguntarse por qué no había probado aquello antes. Lo que no sabe es que la respuesta es porque él no estaba, porque Sherlock es del tipo de persona que solo tendrá un único amante en su vida para siempre y ese es John.

Cuando siente que en cualquier momento él acabara aleja su boca rápidamente, no quiere que finalice todo tan rápido. Saca sus dedos y coloca las dos almohadas de la cama bajo su trasero, facilitándose así su inminente entrada. Coge algo más de lubricante y lo extiende sobre su propia erección. Se coloca y entonces vuelve a besarlo, tragándose el grito de Sherlock por su entrada algo vasta y sin avisar. Pero sabe que no lo ha molestado, que de hecho tan solo lo excita más.

Y comienza el vaivén, primero intentando ser lento, pero que al momento, como todo en lo que ellos dos se meten, se descontrola. La cama de madera maciza ruge contra el suelo viejo, la cabecera golpea la pared siguiendo el ritmo que marcan las caderas de John, sonando como verdadera música a los oídos del experto músico Sherlock Holmes. Suspiran, se besan, susurran sus nombres, se muerden, notan sus corazones latiendo acelerados y se juran amor eterno y algunas otras cursilerías que solo son capaces de decir bajo la excusa del éxtasis que les produce el sexo.

Sienten el final, solo cuando nota el semen caliente de Sherlock sobre su estómago se siente libre de irse también. Con un último golpe acaba esa sesión de sexo que no ha sido nada especial quizá, una más, a lo mejor demasiado rápida, pocos preliminares, ni si quiera se han preocupado de cambiar de postura, sí, probablemente no sea uno de los mejores polvos que hayan echado y sin embargo se sienten en el paraíso.

John cae rendido sobre él teniendo la delicadeza de echarse a un lado al momento para dejarle respirar. Van recuperando el aliento e incluso la capacidad de decir frases coherentes a medida que se aleja el orgasmo de ellos, pero sin dejar nunca la marca de que ha estado allí.

No llevan mucho tiempo haciendo aquello, quizá tres meses, no más de cuatro, pero se siente bastante normal. Aún así, las veces que lo hacen en una cama, ya sea la de John o la de Sherlock, al acabar siempre les queda esa duda de qué hacer ahora.

La noche llegó hace rato, ni si quiera se habían fijado. ¿Debería irme a mi cuarto? ¿Me quedo y hablo? ¿Tendría que dormir aquí? ¿Le importaría a Sherlock compartir su cama conmigo por una noche? Todo eso y más es lo que se pregunta John tumbado a su lado, sin siquiera una mísera sábana que los cubra. El pudor no es algo que vaya con ellos.

Y sus respuestas y preocupaciones se solucionan con la actuación de Sherlock. Agotado, se incorpora para buscar la sábana y la manta caída y las echa por encima de ambos. Se acerca muy tímidamente hacia él intentando aparentar casualidad.

-Tengo sueño, podríamos dormir.- Dice mientras pasea uno de sus dedos por su pecho, provocándole un irrefrenable deseo de abrazarlo pero que logra controlar a duras penas. Tampoco hay que abusar.

-Está bien.- Responde simplemente, tampoco se le ocurre nada mejor.

-Además, a lo mejor luego me aburro…- Dice totalmente serio, como si realmente fuera aburrimiento lo que le atacara por la noche y no unas ganas locas de tener a John en su interior. Y él simplemente sonríe y acaba abrazándolo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, salvando la mínima distancia que él consideraba infinita hacía un segundo.

Sherlock no se queja, no está acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero sabe que podría acostumbrarse, no es difícil con John, de hecho todo es más fácil desde que él está en su vida.

-Durmamos entonces.- Finaliza John y cierra los ojos, pasando por última vez su mano por los rizos de Sherlock, tal y cómo empezó aquella tarde.

Duermen lo que será la primera de muchas noches en las que estarán juntos. En poco, John no aguantará pasar las noches sin él y Sherlock con un simple "_Es más práctico que estés en mi habitación, por si me aburro."_ Consigue que acaben compartiendo la habitación ya para siempre.

Sherlock por su parte recuerda la acusación de Moriarty hacia John comparándolo con una mascota. Su mascota en este caso, un perro fiel que siempre estará a sus órdenes. Ríe, no solo porque Moriarty esté muerto y enterrado, sino porque no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. En ese piso, en el 221B de Baker Street, él es la única mascota. El que correría con un simple silbido de John si este algún día decidiera empezar a llamarlo así. No sabe cuando fue que cambiaron las tornas de esa manera, o quizá simplemente siempre fue así, lo más probable.

Pero él nunca se lo dirá a John, ni se lo reconocerá del todo si quiera a sí mismo, no es mucho pedir por parte del mayor ególatra de Londres tener ese mínimo de orgullo como un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez imaginó ser.

Que Sherlock Holmes es y siempre será "la mascota" de John Hamish Watson, será siempre un secreto que solo llegará a saber en parte el propio Sherlock y nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes que nada, las frases del principio son de una canción de "Noah and the Whale", la cual escuché más atentamente después de escribir este oneshot y pensé que explicaba muy bien los sentimientos de Sherlock, así que la usé como título.

Siempre pensé, cuando leí algunos de los libros poco antes de ver la serie, que estos dos siempre habían estado liados. Típica mente malpensada de una fangirl, qué se puede esperar. Y como al acabar la segunda temporada vi que faltaba un montón para la siguiente no puede resistirme a escribir algo de estos dos. Así que hoy, mirando mis carpetas lo releí y vi que no era un atentando contra la humanidad del todo este fic (suele serlo todo lo que escribo).

Realmente me hace mucha ilusión que lo primero que subo a esta página sea de la serie Sherlock. Espero que os haya gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo y ya sabéis, cualquier crítica será bienvenida en un review, eso siempre ayuda a mejorar como escritor.

Nos vemos :)


End file.
